


Moments in between

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: With Edenbrook closing down and their future uncertain, tensions are higher than ever between them.~~๑ This series is a set of filler chapters, taking place after the hopeful hearts gala. This is basically me trying to cover up that time jump, you all will be the judge of how I did :))
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 4





	1. Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This one's gonna be angsty, buckle up!(I promise it has a happy ending 🥂)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants some answers from Ethan, will she be able to get what she wants?

So many options... yet there can be only one decision. One can feel the weight of those options looming over them, crawling in the deepest parts of their mind, snatching away the the peace rudely.

A sigh escapes her, yet another day of bustling and overcrowded Edenbrook sucking out the energy from her. Casey shakes her head, as if trying to retrieve herself out of the daze as she lingers by a corner overlooking the atrium. A bittersweet feeling overwhelms her, the thought of Edenbrook closing down, her uncertain future making her stomach churn with anxiety. It's been haunting her for quite a while now, but it's not just her future she's worried about, it's about their future too. The fundraiser gala is a long gone rush of happiness now, but a part of her still feels grateful for the gala. Why? Because after all this time, several heart breaks and months of pining, she is finally his, officially. Or... That's how she likes to think, it's been quite a while without him now. She tries to shake off the feeling that hurts her immensely, but she fails. She couldn't help but feel like Ethan has been avoiding her, but maybe it's just her insecurity? 

A warm, welcoming voice snaps her out of the unfocused blur, "Casey? Are you alright?"

She turns around, those very familiar pair of ocean blue eyes magically restoring some power inside her as she finds herself staring. Brows furrowed with concern, he softly touches her shoulder, "Casey?"

Blinking a few times, she nods, "Yeah! I am alright, just a bit tired."

His narrows his eyes immediately, his hand protective on the small of her back, "Let's go to Derry roasters. I'm sure some caffeine will help you."

Noticing that she's not budging, he leans in to whisper, "And it'll be a great chance to steal some alone time together."

She looks around, shaking her head, "Ethan... I don't think that leaving Edenbrook is a good idea right now, I appreciate the offer. But it's not necessary."

"But-"

"There are many other ways to steal some alone time together, Ethan. If that's what you want. I can come over tonight-"

"That won't be necessary!"

Her lips part in surprise, a flash of pain crossing her emeralds before she skillfully hides it, nodding. "Okay, I won't."

He purses his lips together, the tension between them uncomfortable. "Fine. Then we can visit the team office, my old faithful coffee machine is still there."

She looks down, her eyes fixed on her feet as she ponders over his proposal. 

"Come on, Casey."

Wordlessly, she walks up to the elevator, Ethan following suit.

~

After a short elevator ride, they reach the floor, his hand rubbing her back all the way up soothingly. He drops a light kiss on her forehead, gliding through the deserted halls. The automatic doors of the diagnostic team office open up, both of them stepping inside together. Casey looks around, the surroundings giving her the comfort of a home, after all, this is the place which holds so many memories of her last year in Edenbrook. She remembers brainstorming sessions with Ethan. The way his eyes lit up with pride when she solved the cases. The inner turmoil flickering in the depths of the ocean as they held hands. The lingering touches, the stolen kisses, and last but not the least... that night of the hopeful hearts gala.

_"I love tasting you..."_

_"I love the way you do it..."_

Gasps of pleasure, moans and whimpers, the melody of their bodies joining together, echoing through the office. These walls hold their secrets, their hopes. A pleasant shiver runs down her spine, her throat tightening from the emotions.

He takes out two coffee mugs from a drawer in his desk, the sound of the mugs clinking together making straighten up. Their eyes meet, calm blues facing a stormy pair of jades. He offers her a comforting smile, preparing the machine with practised ease. She regards him blankly, the questions bubbling up inside her rapidly like a swirling tornado. 

Her impulse tells her to ask him all the questions, to demand answers. Her heart thumps against her chest, her breathing slightly elevated, "So... How've you been lately?"

He doesn't even bother looking up, mumbling, "I've been... fine. What about you? You seem stressed out."

Her lips tremble slightly, is that indifference in his voice? This isn't the Ethan who promised to stay with her, no matter what happens. Who is this?

"I am."

He tilts his head, glancing at her, "You are... stressed?"

She lets out a humorless chuckle, "Yeah. It's not like it matters though."

She forces herself to look outside, the empty halls a poetic match of her own soul. He swallows, her words gnawing his heart, guilt paralyzing him. He walks upto her, his shaky hand brushing against the skin of her cheek. She retreats with a yelp, their eyes locking. His hand freezes midair, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. With great difficulty, he lowers his hand, his voice cracked, "What are you talking about..?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

He lowers his head, hell, he knows, he knows everything. But can't she understand? It's for her own good. The last thing he'll want to do is affecting her decision, a decision on which the rest of her medical career depends. He knows damn well if he lets himself be around her, that question will eventually come up. The question he's been dreading, 'Which hospital are you going to choose?'

Her faint whisper reaches his ears, snapping him out of the train of his thoughts. "If you don't want me to be a part of our- your future, you can tell me, I won't throw a tantrum at you." 

"It's not like that..."

"Then what is it?"

Her voice breaks, a single tear rolling down her cheek. A second one follows the trail left by the first one, her index finger quickly brushing them away. Instead of answering, he pulls her into him, his hands enveloping her. His touch, his cologne, she never really understood how much she missed it until now. Her hands turn into fists as she grasps on his coat, her face tucked into his chest securely. He rests his chin on the top of her head, holding her trembling figure as the tears paint her cheeks, soaking in his clothes as a painful reminder that he hurt her, no matter what his intention was, he hurt her. He tightens his hold on her, the soft rocking of her body slowing down as she struggles to breath. 

Ethan tilts her chin, touching his forehead with hers, "Hey, shh. Breath with me, follow my lead."

She nods feebly, trying to get a hold of herself. She follows the ups and downs of his chest, trying to settle her breathing to his rythm. When he feels her breathing is normalised, he picks her up, carrying her to the now vacant desk. Setting her down on the hard surface, he murmurs, "You do know that I care about you, don't you?"

She looks up, her green eyes still glassy, "I... I think so. But it doesn't always- feel like that."

He presses a tender kiss on her lips, the fresh taste of salt still there. Her eyes flutter close, the touch lingering as neither make any moves to pull away. He trails kisses along her jaw, dropping his head to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck. Casey shudders involuntarily, her hands curling around his neck. He nudges the side of her neck with his nose, "Well, I do. I care about you more than anything, anyone else in this world."

"R- really?"

"Do you think that I am lying?"

"I-" 

He stops her abruptly with a kiss, a appreciative hum leaving her. He pries his tongue inside her mouth, her toes curling from the sensation of his skillful tongue dancing with hers passionately. Out of breath, she pulls out first, his mouth covering hers again. She whines in the kiss, making Ethan pull out just slightly to whisper, "Hush, don't say anything. Just kiss me."

~

He sighs, nuzzling the nape of her neck, watching the snow flakes swirling down, reminding him of the days passing by. There's not much time left, Edenbrook will be closing down soon enough. The place that made him the Ethan Ramsey everyone knows. The place which has been like a home to him for 11 years. The place where he has made valueable memories, where he made his first friend, Dolores. This is also where he lost her, but also baby Ethan saw the light of this world. But most importantly... He met her right here in Edenbrook. Who knew that a clueless intern with amateur skills will turn his life upside down? She's been always there for him, and before he can understand what's happening, she became a part of him, his life. He couldn't even imagine his life without her now, she completes him, she's his home, his everything.

She fiddles with her scarf, nervously muttering, "Ethan... the coffee..."

He groans, looking at the machine, "Damn it! It must be ice cold by now."

Not being sure about how she should react, she just squints her eyes in the most adorable way. A smile blooms on his face, his voice soft, "Do that again."

"Huh? Do what...?"

"The thing you just did with your eyes."

Confused, she squints them again, "Like this?"

He chuckles, cupping her soft cheeks in his calloused hands, "You're so cute. Ugh!"

His words amuse her, and she giggles softly. The light sound of her giggles resonating through the room. He just watches her with awe, the sound of her laughter music to music to his ears. He tucks a stray curl behind her ear, kissing her forehead. She leans in, nudging her nose with his. It feels like he's looking into her soul for the first time after a long, long time. They stare at each other, the tension between them from earlier melts away, replaced with a comfortable silence. Words aren't necessary when their souls are interacting through their eyes. 

"Ethan?"

He smiles, "Yeah?"

"Promise you won't ghost me again?"

She takes his hands in hers, holding tightly, the gesture very similar to pleading. He kisses her knuckles one by one, whispering one word after a kiss, as if the kisses equal to the promise he's making, "I. Won't. I. Promise. Casey."

She beams at him, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me, sweetheart?"

"Because... I don't know. I just wanted to thank you."

He exhales slowly, kissing her crown, "You are so precious, you know that?"

A blush creeps up on her face, and she hides her face in his chest. 

He strokes her hair softly, his adam's apple bobbing. The future looks blurry from his position, and he feels afraid. Afraid that he will lose her or both of them while trying to protect her career. Maybe he should be selfish for once, maybe he should listen to her this once, but he couldn't. He couldn't be that selfish.

"Some things are worth any risk." He convinces himself, squeezing her in his arms. Just because he can. Who knows? Maybe he won't be able to do this next year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this? Any guesses about what's about to happen? 🤔 You'll see... Thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos for me if you liked it 🥺💙!


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two broken hearts clash together... what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back 😌💜, but beware, this is angsty... too angsty some might say... Buckle up!!

Strolling across the streets of Boston during 23:17 pm probably isn’t the best idea, specially when it hasn’t stopped snowing since the evening. But does she care about the consequences it might have? No. 

The snow flakes swirl in a beautiful dance of their own, led by the chilly winds of early December. With each step, her heart thunders faster, as if warning her that she’s making a mistake. That she should’ve stayed in the safe confines of her room, that she should’ve cried herself to sleep rather than aimlessly walking down the streets, hoping that it’ll ease the pain she’s been feeling. With her head throbbing with a furious headache after 2 hours of sobbing, and her heart aching from the hot and cold game Ethan has been playing with her, it’s almost impossible to point out which one is more painful. She grits her teeth, trying her best to not fall apart on the streets.

Pain... she has known it very well, in different stages of her life, pain’s been her sole companion. Even now behind her every smile, there’s pain which isn’t visible to the others in this world. Well, except one... Ethan Jonah Ramsey. Those hypnotic baby blues saw right through her cover every damn time. She always feels bare opposed to his ocean eyes, her walls crumbling down, losing the battle against his focused gaze. She despises the power he has over her, as if he’s puppet master of her heart. 

A humorless chuckle escapes her, her face morphing in agony the very next moment as she shudders from the merciless cold. Why is she hurting herself over a lost cause? He has made it pretty clear, right? 

It’s been more than a month now, the times when she has asked if she can spend the night with him in his apartment, he has declined somehow with different excuses. The very rare heart-to-hearts soon turned out to be their only chance to spend time together within the very busy Edenbrook. And during those conversations, whenever she has asked him what hospital is he going to choose, or at least which hospitals have invited him join, he gave her only one answer all the 6 times, “I haven’t really thought about that matter... Yet.”

She knows that he’s lying, Ethan Ramsey, who’s so used to stay several steps ahead, will never do that. But she never pressures him, it won’t make him slip a word about it, and if worse, it could piss him off, taking things more downhill than it already is. Deep inside she prays that, they’ll make it through unscathed, their budding relationship too fragile to survive another mess up. 

Her eyes drift side to side, trying to make out the surroundings as she halts by a street light. The realisation of how far she has come back from her place hits her suddenly, leaving her slightly clueless. For how long has she been walking aimlessly? Another 10 minutes of walking and she’ll reach the bay... And the word ‘bay’ without any doubt equals to a very certain person’s home. The person... she’s been crying over. The person with whom she fell madly in love, but could never say it out aloud. The person who made her, and broke her, both with such an ease that it triggered fear in her. Fear that she’ll turn into particles of dust infront of that power. 

Bewildered with her own inner conflict, she just stands there, the claws of insecureness gashing her heart deeply. She looks up at the sky, tears stinging in the back of her eyes as she murmurs a silent prayer to the stars, hid by the clouds. She needs more strength, more hope, more determination, more of him. She hesitantly takes a step towards the inevitable, her jades examining how the snow collapses from the pressure of her foot. She catches her lower lip with her teeth, her hands turning into fists. Another step, slightly wobbly, then another, more confident from the previous. Her breathing elevates, the rest of the world vanishing around her. It’s a do or die, she’ll visit him tonight and right now.

Ethan sighs, taking off his reading glasses as he leans back on the couch. Those who don’t really know him (which is... basically everyone) will say that he’s fine, and focused in his work. But... the truth is far, far away from what it seems to be. The 32 unread emails in his inbox stare back it him, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He should really stop thinking about her every damn second of the day, he really should stop wondering how she’s holding up, and he has to stop craving her presence and touch like a starved man somehow. He should because it’s affecting him, his actions badly. 

He can’t really remember the last time he talked with her properly. Maybe it’s because he has been trying his best to detach himself from her. Yes, it hurts, and he knows very well that she’s the one who’s hurting more in the process. But, at the end of the day, he is doing what needs to be done in order to let her flourish, or so he thinks. He looks back at his laptop screen, his vision a tad bit blurry from unshed tears that burn in the back of his eyes. No, he’s not going to let his emotions win, he’s not going to let those tears fall. Not now... at least.

A soft ping of notification breaks him out of his trance and he heaves out a sigh. He blindly reaches out for his smartphone, his knuckles wrapping around the device as he brings it closer to himself. He almost drops his phone as he notices the message notification, his heart jumping up in his throat. With shaky hands, he somehow opens it, his breathing uneven as he reads her texts. 

Not knowing if he should answer or just check the window, he just freezes in his place, his eyes glued to his phone screen. After a while he realises that he needs to act, so he gets up and strides towards the huge glass panel of his living room. He admires the city lights, averting his gaze to the streets in order to find her. A few helpless seconds pass by before a small figure waving their hands catches his attention. He presses his forehead against the glass, focusing enough to see her peach pink sweater and pom pom cap standing out in the white snowy background. A sight for his very sore eyes if he may say. 

Her heart breaks more and more by each passing second. Right now she really pities herself for being so desperate and indecisive. The fact that he did see her messages but didn’t bother answering, or come over by the window is pretty much self-explanatory, isn’t it? 

Her teeth sinks on her lower lip as her eyes tear up, again. Without any traces of hope left in her, she decides to look up once more before leaving. Her longing gaze falls on a tall silhouette standing by his apartment window, and her breath immediately catches in her throat. Could it be him? Or... or is it her broken mind playing illusions for her? Dumbfounded, she just stands there, clueless about her surroundings, anxiety taking over. 

She only comprehends someone’s presence when she feels a pair of strong hands grasping her forearms. Baffled, she looks around, stumbling into them with a yelp. The unknown saviour holds her before she can fall, the warmth radiating from their body too comfortable for her to pull away. A pained moan escapes her, and the next thing she knows, everything goes dark.

~

Ethan softly places her on his couch, his brows knit together in worry. It seems like she blacked out, and her temperature is too high for his liking. He pulls out her coat, hat and scarf, all drenched from the heavy snowfall. Retrieving blankets from his bedroom, he quickly tucks her figure in them, her dry lips and he tear trails along her cheeks stinging his eyes everytime he looks at her face. She’s in pain, so much pain, and he is the reason probably. He drops a light kiss on her forehead, wondering why the world is so cruel. If they were under different circumstances, probably, just probably they could be really happy together. He would’ve kissed her good morning everyday in their bed and made love with his love. He would make her breakfast and make her dinner, soiling her, taking bubble baths together and fighting for the last bite. And... and maybe, just maybe... their days would have been filled with the sound of little feet padding against the floor of their home. 

He looks away from her, a lone tear trailing down his cheek. No, he should not look at her, her face is making him think about the impossible fairytale ending of movies. It’s real life, not fairytale, and it’ll never be fairytale. He brushes away the tear, trying to pull away. Feeling resistance, he pauses briefly, looking down to find her hand holding on his sweater. His trembles, taking a seat beside her reclined body, softly touching her hand. Instinctively she leans into him in her unconscious daze, his body stiffening before he eases. Hesitantly he runs his fingers through her hair, but it doesn’t feel as soft as he remembers it to be like. 

“Casey? Are you not taking care of your hair? Why is it-”

He stops abruptly, just realising that she’s unconscious and she won’t answer. He looks down at his feet, yes he can see the ground beneath his feet, but is it really there? Because it doesn’t feel like that from where he is right now. He can’t remember the last time he felt so guilty. The most important person in his life is unconscious in his arms, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself and himself only. Way to go, Ramsey, he thinks. 

With yet another sigh, he reaches out to run the pad of his thumb on her cheekbones, his voice barely audible, “I’m so sorry Casey... please forgive me if possible. I promise my intentions are honest, I really... I’m sorry for letting you down.”

He could feel himself on the edge of breaking down, and he grits his teeth as a frail attempt to stop it from happening. Several teardrops break free, his long form hunching down from the emotions. Holding her hand tightly in his own, he tries to gather strength. A few stray tears drop on their joined hands, trailing down on her pale, flushed skin. He’s a grown ass man, he should control his emotions and do something to help her situation, but the more he wants to stop, it pains him more. After a long struggle, he feels a feather light touch across his cheeks, his head shooting up immediately. Her dazed emeralds stare at him, her left hand resting against his face. 

“Casey... I- I’m-”

“Why are you crying? ”

With her frail voice, she barely manages an almost inaudible murmur, the pain in her eyes clearly visible. He inhales a deep breath, he needs to stronger and better, if not for himself then for her... 

With a handkerchief he pats his face dry, looking at her, concerned, “Are you okay? Why did you faint? Well looks like you have a fever but why-”

“You did not answer my question, Ethan.”

He shakes his head, standing up to grab more blankets and medicine for her, “Wait for me, okay? I’ll be right back.”

~

Her tired jades follow him as he walks in his bedroom, the stubborn headache more severe now with the jumbled thoughts in her head.

Was he crying for me? Or did something upset him? I- I didn’t do something wrong, did I? I don’t remember anything after texting him... Did I say something wrong? Was I being clingy? What did I- 

A sharp pain in her head cuts off her thoughts midway, her eyes snapping shut. “E- Ethan!”

White spots appear infront her closed eyes, her head lolling back with a thud. 

~ 

Shuddering from cold, she tries to shift closer to warmth, two strong hands pulling her closer to the warmth. She could feel kisses on her fingers, on her forehead, but she couldn’t comprehend anything else. A deep voice reverberates, “Can you try to open your eyes?”

She whines softly in answer, the pain etched in her body too much to bear. The voice speaks up again, “Come on, I know you can if you try.”

She hides her face in the pillow, refusing to budge. Her body tingles as she feels a familiar scratch of beard against the sensitive skin of her neck, her face tilting to the side to give him more space, “Ethan...?”

“I don’t know any Ethan, try to open your eyes.”

With an unsatisfied grunt, she flutters her eyes open, immediately meeting with a pair of piercing ocean blues. For a long moment they just stare at each-other, as if cherishing and memorizing every moment of this precious time. He’s the first one to break the silence, “You’ve been skipping meals everyday, eating a very unhealthy amount of ice cream in December, crying too much, not letting others take care of you and probably overthinking a lot.”

Silence.

“I talked with your roommates over phone.”

Her face drops, strands of hair curtaining her face.

“You’ve been avoiding me, acting like I don’t exist, cutting off all the connections with me and probably planning to forget me.”

Silence.

“It was bold of me to assume that you do care about me.”

“Casey nothing is like-”

“You’re about to pull off another Amazon, aren’t you? The only difference would be that you’ll never come back this time.”

“What?! You really think that lowly of me?”

“I just said the truth. You did exactly this last year before Amazon.”

“Casey you do understand that I went to fight a pandemic, do you? It is real world if you forgot. Stop being so childish. For once try to think your words thoroughly before speaking.”

“Oh? Am I childish now? Then why-”

“Listen, grow up. You don’t understand that I’m doing this for your own good. We are professionals. I don’t have time to babysit a grown woman.” 

Her eyes cloud up immediately, the colour draining from her face, “What do you mean? Are you implying-”

He averts his gaze, sitting up, “Not now. You need time to recover. I’ll get ready for the hospital right now. I’ll leave your breakfast on the kitchen island and the required medicines are by our- umm my bedside table and I’ve prepared charts for your daily meals and medicines. Once you’re able to get up go back to your home, you have a day off for today.”

She barely listens to him, her mind replaying again and again, I don’t have time to babysit a grown woman.

Wordlessly he walks out of the room, the sound of the door closing catching her off guard. He just talked about a break-up, didn’t he? What else he could’ve meant? 

Out of rage, she punches his pillow, sobs wrecking her body the next moment. This is not how it’s supposed to work between them. This is not how she imagined their relationship to be. This is not how she wanted to spend the holiday month. This is not the Ethan who confessed to her months ago in her almost death-bed. 

But surely, this is the end. Of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🥺💞! Forever grateful to y'all for putting up with me and my ramblings 🙈! Let me know what you think about this part... and I'm so sorry for the delay and the amount of the angst 😞💔!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far! Love you all 💜!


End file.
